Don't take the girl
by Jo31891
Summary: It starts with a young boy going fishing with his father but as time passes, relashionships grow and change. see what a robbery and a birth mishap can bring to people together. kenkaoplease r


Eight year old Kenshin Himura walked along side his father as they headed for the fishing lake. He smiled brightly, his violet eyes glimmering. He was finally able to spend today with his busy father. They came to the gate and Kenshin noticed a figure standing alone with a pole. It was a girl only a year younger then him. Her sapphire eyes stared up at the gate sadly. Her raven hair was braided with ribbons and she wore denim overalls. Hiko smiled a little as they walked up to her. She stared up at the tall man. He placed a hand on her head and smiled a little more.

"Kenshin..." He dreaded what his father was about to say. "Looks like this little lady can't go in without an adult, she's so young. We can't just leave her here."

"No father! Please! It was supposed to be just us!" Hiko sighed and patted Kenshin's head.

"You'll understand someday son."

"Take Aoshi dad. Take Sojiro. Take my buddy Sanosuke. Take anybody but her dad. Any boy but don't take this girl." Kenshin pleaded in vain. Sapphires watched his violets sadly and ashamed.

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing_

_when he was eight years old_

_little girl came through the front gate_

_holding a fishing pole_

_his dad looked down and smiled_

_said 'we can't leave her behind_

_son I know you don't want her to go_

_but someday you'll change your mind'_

_And Johnny said _

_'Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson_

_take my best friend Bo_

_take anybody you want to_

_as long as she don't go_

_take any boy in the world_

_daddy please don't take the girl.'_

Kenshin sat in the truck bed, Kaoru in his arms. The outdoor movie played but they didn't notice. Kenshin kissed her sweetly and she smiled. Kenshin tensed, amber seeping into his violet eyes. A man walked up calmly toward the truck, a smirk planted on his lips. He was a big man, far larger then Kenshin. He pulled out the gun from his pocket. Kaoru gasped and yelled out when he roughly pulled her from Kenshin's arms. He held the gun to her head and smirked down at Kenshin. "Raijuta." He growled as his amber glare bore into the man.

He grinned. "So you've heard of the great Raijuta Isurugi? Good. Then you know I'm not afraid to kill this girl." Kenshin growled and his trigger finger twitched. "Ah. Careful now kid. I can do it. Now just hop off the truck and keep your hands where I can see them." Kenshin slipped off the tailgate and stood before him. "What you got to offer so I don't kill your girl friend?"

"I have fifty bucks, one credit card. This watch..." He pulled out a gold pocket watch. "My gramps gave it to me. 50 karat gold. My truck's only two years old, few miles on it I got little else to go. Here." He dangled the keys before him. "Take it."Raijuta grinned and snatched the keys. He waved for the wallet and Kenshin tossed it to him. He pulled Kaoru with him as he went to the truck door. Once he had it open he pushed Kaoru at him and slammed the door behind him. Kaoru fell into Kenshin's arms and let her tears fall.

"Oh Kenshin! I'm so sorry!" Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, burying his fingers in her hair. She cried on his shoulder, letting out her fear and apology at the same time. "You lost your money and truck. I'm sorry." He stocked her head, calming her fears.

"You're safe, that's all that matters now. Let him take the truck. After ten miles it'll fail and he'll be stranded on the highway. I rigged it just incase this happened. I'm fine with it Kaoru. Hush. It's all right." He held her close as she sobbed. "You don't know how scared I was though I didn't show it." He whispered.

_Same old boy_

_same sweet girl_

_five years down the road_

_he held her tight and kissed her lips_

_in front of the picture show_

_stranger came and pulled a gun_

_grabbed her by the arm_

_said 'if you do what I tell you_

_there won't be any harm'_

_And Johnny said_

_'take my money_

_take my wallet_

_take my credit cards_

_here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_here's the keys to my car_

_mister give it a whirl_

_but please don't take the girl.'_

Kenshin sat on the bench, his fists digging into his eyes as he slouched over. Sanosuke sat next to him, giving silent comfort. The doctor came out of the room and Sanosuke looked up. Kenshin's face remained shadowed. The doctor sighed and stood before them. "The baby's fine now, we've got him stable. However...his mother's energy is fading. She bleed far to much during the difficult datively. We didn't realize it or we would have done a sea section. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do now but pray she'll pull through it."

Sanosuke stood up and looked down at his friend. Kenshin stood and walked into the empty hospital room. Kaoru lay on the bad, air support with her all the way. Kenshin walked toward the bed. Sanosuke took his place by the door and watched his friend. He was startled as kenshin hit the floor next to her bed. He clutched her hand tightly and broke down. His sobs echoed through the room as he buried his face in her pale hand. "Kaoru...Kaoru...you can't leave me. Please don't leave me. Kami don't take her away. Please god, I beg you. Not my Kaoru."

_Same old boy_

_same sweet girl_

_five years down the road_

_there's gonna be a little one_

_doctor said 'the baby's fine_

_but you'll have to leave_

_cause mis mama's fading fast_'

_And Johnny hit his knees_

_and there he prayed_

_'take the very breath you gave me_

_take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_make this my last request_

_take me from this world_

_god please_

_don't take the girl_'

A nurse walked in holding a blue bundle in her arms. She stood next to Kenshin who's sobs had decease long ago. It was now late in the night and Kaoru was still holding on. "I brought the baby. I'm not supposed to but I thought...he might give her the will to live. Just...thought he'd like to help his mama in need." She rested the bundle on the bed next to him and exited the room. Megumi sighed as she closed the door. Kenshin stared at the squirming boy. He slowly took him and freed him of the tight blanket. He rested the baby boy on her chest and rested her hand on him. He squirmed and his tiny fingers wrapped around her thumb.

His soft cry broke and tears shimmered in the baby's violet eyes. Tears fell one by one as he held the boy steady. "Hear him Kaoru? That's our little boy. Remember? You wanted him to be like me and name him Kenji. Look. He's got red hair and everything. He wants his mama Kaoru. Hold him Kaoru. Open your eyes and see your new baby. Open them so I can see your eyes for myself. Open them for a selfish bastard that I am."

He rested his head on her and sobbed quietly as the baby cried. Her fingers twitched and slowly wrapped around his little hand. "Ken...shin..." He looked through his tears at her. Her sapphire eyes struggled to stay open as she stared at him. "Ken...shin...Kenshin..."

"I'm here Kaoru, I'm right here. Look. Kenji's come to wake you up. See?" He pushed the boy up closer to his mama's face and she smiled under the air mask. "He's so beautiful Kaoru. You can't leave him yet. He needs you."

"Kenshin...you need me just as much as he does." He grinned sadly, tears shimmered in his eyes. "You always said you were a selfish bastard when it came to me." She smiled tiredly.

"You're gonna make it. You have to make it."

"I'll be alright. I'm just tired." She closed her eyes and held her baby closer.

"Just keep hold of my hand. Don't let it slip away and take you away from me. Hold Kenji close so you'll come back and see him. You'll be okay. Just rest now."

"Kenshin...I love you...I'm not leaving yet. We need a little sister for him." She smiled and a small blush brushed his nose. "I always dreamed of raising a girl."

"Just come back and I'll grant your wish like the loyal servant I am. You're happiness comes first miss Kaoru. Always." She smiled and held her baby close, clutching his hand. She closed her eyes and faded into a gently sleep. "Thank you father...you gave me the best gift ever on that sunny day you took me fishing."

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing_

_when he was eight years old._

don't own any thing

matta ne


End file.
